<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Ending to Civil War by Blue_Hood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116264">Alternate Ending to Civil War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood'>Blue_Hood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Not A Fix-It, Pro-Sokovia Accords, Redemption, Sokovia Accords, Wakanda (Marvel), What-If, not team Cap friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if T'Challa checked on Tony in the bunker?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Shuri &amp; T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Captain Rogers' assurance, T'Challa had the jet hover while he went into the bunker then, deciding to fight smarter not harder, radioed "The blizzard is nearly upon us. I will remain with Mr. Stark while the jet takes evasive maneuvers." While Barnes might recognize that his word choice made little sense, he had seen enough of Rogers to know he would not be heard if he tried to warn the other man and that he was honorable enough to allow what was about to pass. The ship performed a series of stress tests that rendered the pair quite disoriented before T'Challa boarded to knock Rogers out. Turning to Barnes, he said "Come, we must get Dr. Stark clear before an actual storm hits." They flew to Wakanda after dropping Rogers off at the Raft in Vibranium shackles.</p><p>"You're not gonna-"</p><p>"No, I will let Dr. Stark decide what to do with you once he recovers but I have seen Rogers' effect on you, it would not be wise to allow him such access."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>He had called ahead to brief his advisors on the situation with Dr. Stark and they agreed to allow the white man into Wakanda for treatment, an act of goodwill as payment for returning the shield. T'Challa handed the man off and led Barnes to a lab, where a cryostasis chamber was waiting. With trepidation, Barnes willingly entered the chamber. Shuri asked "Are we really going to keep him in there?"</p><p>"It is our best option at the moment. Until Dr. Stark recovers and can make a decision. In the meantime, I thought you'd be thrilled to work with Dr. Stark. When I spoke briefly with his friends, they warned vehemently against letting him get bored."</p><p>Her eyes lit up with the prospect before his words fully caught up "You called his friends and they let you bring him here."</p><p>"Ms. Potts, I believe, retains power of attorney. Once I explained how I planned to make reparations by giving him access to our medical tech, she agreed on the condition she be allowed to speak with him as soon as possible."</p><p>"Where was this T'Challa when Baba died?"</p><p>"Zemo unwittingly forced me to remember myself when he revealed Barnes had not, in fact, killed Baba." The man was dropped off with Rogers in the rush to get Dr. Stark to Wakanda, Ms. Potts assured him she would handle things from there when he called.</p><p>Dr. Stark was overall an easy patient- of course being the most advanced nation on the planet probably worked in Wakanda's favor with the futurist. T'Challa waited until the doctors agreed he had healed well enough before taking him to see Barnes and showing him what became of the other Rogues. "It is up to you what we do with Barnes."</p><p>"Barnes is just the weapon that killed them but he still has knowledge we need to close other cases. Let's get him therapy to unbury those memories and work to secure him a mental handicap defense. That's justice."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>"You have no idea how to play politics to do that, do you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"How about I teach you how to handle world politics as payment for helping me when I needed it?"</p><p>"That would be appreciated."</p><p>"Who's your ambassador or have you not chosen one yet?" Judging by the look on his face, Tony guessed he was looking at the ambassador. "No. There's a reason the President isn't the US Ambassador to the UN. You need someone to focus on world politics and keep you up to date while you focus on issues here in Wakanda."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"I'm already working on an interface so your tech will work with outside tech, I would advise against choosing Shuri."</p><p>"An advisor is the usual choice then," said T'Challa catching on the way Tony stressed the word advise.</p><p>"Yes. Given your particular history, someone who holds little prejudice against the outside world."</p><p>Tony's lessons hardly fell on deaf ears when T'Challa chose Nakia, who sought to make a difference beyond Wakanda. The king definitely won points with his ex for that. When Tony alluded to the coming invasion, Shuri dug into the records and proved to be a miracle worker. Between Tony and Nakia, the UN was forced to admit that calling a war won after one battle was frankly dumb. Revising the Accords were child's play after that and through them, they made Rogers' crew obsolete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott looked up as a blonde guy in a suit entered with a heavily armed guard to tell them that the Accords Council had ordered psych evals and physicals for all of them. After their tests, Scott and Sam were taken to a meeting room where the suit, Tony Stark, Hope and some bald guy in a wheelchair were waiting. The blond introduced "I am Agent Everett Ross, this is Hope van Dyne, Tony Stark and Charles Xavier. Professor Xavier is a Class Four mutant telepath. He's here to offer you both a psychic scan, which will determine the extent, if any, of Ms. Maximoff's psychic influence on you."</p><p>Scott asked "Did she," gesturing to Tony.</p><p>"Her work on me was described as malignant and malicious, which also describes Maximoff perfectly."</p><p>"Yes, please." He said "To the scan but I doubt I was around her enough to be affected."</p><p>Xavier prompted "Mr. Wilson?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like the peace of mind."</p><p>Ross handed Xavier their files and he made notes in them before removing the trace influence from their minds. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check Mr. Barton's mind."</p><p>Tony waited until Xavier was out before asking "How did you get involved in this?"</p><p>Scott said "Sam called to say Cap needed my help."</p><p>Tony turned to Sam "I thought Cap had a reason to keep you out of the loop."</p><p>"So neither of you have read the Accords?" Shame faced, they shook their heads. Tony and Hope flipped through their files before the former said "Lucky you."</p><p>Hope said "We figured as much based on Cap's behavior in Bucharest. You are being offered the same deal he was, sign the Accords and the criminal charges against you will be dropped. As for the property damage, that will be dealt with like any other debt."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Scott asked "Can you explain the Accords before we sign?"</p><p>Hope smiled "Yes, we can." Clint, Sam and Scott all signed after Wanda's influence was removed and the Accords explained. Rogers had already refused and the women proved themselves untrustworthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of fics have T'Challa express guilt upon realizing that Tony wasn't fine when Steve came out of the bunker. What if he really checked?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>